Nuestro corto tiempo juntos
by Lady Kiam
Summary: Gray sama, tú también recuerdas nuestros 6 meses juntos? Juvia recuerda cada día con añoranza. Ahora que Gray sama no está, esos momentos se convierten en lo único que le da fuerza a Juvia… Cuando regrese, quiero revivir todos esos recuerdos de nuevo…


Nuestro corto tiempo juntos

Gray sama, tú también recuerdas nuestros 6 meses juntos? Juvia recuerda cada día con añoranza. Ahora que Gray sama no está, esos momentos se convierten en lo único que le da fuerza a Juvia… Cuando regrese, quiero revivir todos esos recuerdos de nuevo… SI NO LEISTE HASTA EL CAPITULO 428 DE FAIRY TAIL HAY MUUUUCHO SPOILER! NO LEAS

Primer Recuerdo: Nuestro hogar…

Ya estaba oscuro y aunque Wendy dormitaba en una improvisada cama cerca del fuego junto a Charle, la maga de agua que se encontraba en la cama simplemente no podía descansar. "Traere a Gray de vuelta, te lo prometo" las palabras de Natsu sonaban esperanzadoras… quería creer, quería creerle desde el fondo de su corazón, pero en esos momentos sentía un vacío inmenso, uno que nadie podía llenar… su cuerpo ardía como sintiendo la necesidad de hielo, frio… quizás su cuerpo, extrañaba a Gray. Cerraba los ojos aun sin poder conciliar el sueño, su fiebre no bajaba, se sentía culpable, pero no podía hacer nada. Quería creer que al día siguiente se sentiría mejor y lograría encontrar a Gray, pero los recuerdos la golpeaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, tenía sentimientos encontrados, lograban recordarle ese hermoso y corto periodo de tiempo donde había vivido con Gray, pero también le recordaban que eso era el pasado, Gray no estaba ya allí con ella. No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo en silencio… su hogar se sentía vacío, estaba feliz por haberse encontrado con sus compañeros de Gremio, pero… lo más importante le faltaba.

Nada era igual sin él… ella había esperado todo este tiempo en ese lugar, porque ese lugar había sido su hogar, el de ambos…

"Nuestro hogar…" recordaba como Gray había dicho eso hacía casi 6 meses, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, aunque esos eran solo recuerdos, los había vivido, eran reales… o lo habían sido.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;&amp;%%&amp;&amp;%&amp;&amp;&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Juvia y Gray habían viajado al norte durante varias semanas, logrando mantenerse con el sueldo de magos independientes, sus misiones eran bastante simples y les daban tiempo suficiente para entrenar y descansar en algún hospedaje de paso… Juvia no podía estar más contenta, pero eso de estar moviéndose constantemente la tenía en duda, tenían algún rumbo? Algún lugar al cual llegar? Es decir, no se quejaba en ningún momento, podía estar sin rumbo y yendo de pueblo en pueblo toda su entera vida si el mago de hielo estaba con ella, pero su duda se debía a que en algunas ocasiones veía como el mago de hielo observaba los pueblos y parecía analizarlos…

\- Gray sama, busca algo? - se animó a preguntar luego de dos semanas.

\- … eh?

\- Gray sama… usted siempre mira hacia atrás cuando dejamos un pueblo… asi que Juvia creyó que estaba buscando algo… - explicó la maga de agua.

Gray se quedó un momento pensativo antes de responder – bueno no es como si estuviese buscando algo específico en realidad – respondió sin poder evitar dejar a Juvia con más dudas que respuestas – no importa, sigamos – diciendo esto comenzó a caminar. Después de ello la maga de agua no volvió a preguntar, pero los días pasaban y la mirada de inspección que Gray daba cada vez que se marchaban de un nuevo pueblo la seguía inquietando, seguía preguntándose el por qué hacía aquello.

De pronto luego de una larga semana llegaron a aquel pueblo apartado, aquel lugar abandonado desde hacía años… casi todas las casas estaban derruidas por el viento y el fuerte frio del norte, pero había una casa que se mantenía en pie, hecha de madera y piedra, rudimentaria pero extrañamente parecía acogedora.

\- Lo encontramos – dijo de pronto el mago dejando a la peliazul muy intrigada.

\- ¿encontramos el que, Gray sama? – pregunto la maga de agua aun con duda.

\- Nuestro hogar… - Gray sonreía, entonces lo comprendió… lo que Gray buscaba era un lugar estable para quedarse, obviamente cercano a algunos pueblos pero lejano para no molestar a nadie con sus entrenamientos.

Esa palabra, "Hogar" esa era la palabra perfecta para Juvia, por que donde Gray estuviera, ella se sentía como en casa… estaba sumamente feliz - Gray sama, Juvia va a esforzarse en hacer la estancia agradable! – Expresó con verdadera seriedad, cosa que Gray aprecio – Juvia va a esforzarse en crear una cama matrimonial para ambos! – volvió a decir mientras cargaba maderas y clavos de dios sabe dónde había sacado….

\- No pienso dormir a tu lado– explicó el nombrado sin poder evitar sentirse acosado, rodo los ojos pero no perdió los estribos, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello – deja de decir idioteces y mira como están las cosas adentro, y te vuelvo a repetir que NO dormiremos juntos– Juvia obedeció no sin antes sentirse algo decepcionada, comenzó a buscar dentro de la casa todo aquello que pudiese servirles, pero se dio cuenta de algo…

El mago de hielo inspeccionaba en silencio, los arreglos que por fuera aquella morada tendría que tener, parecía que no necesitaría demasiados, esa casa estaba muy bien construida. Cuando decidió entrar por la puerta principal para ver los arreglos internos, la voz de Juvia lo llamó dejándolo extrañado, ya que parecía nerviosa.

\- Gray sama – dijo dubitativa.

\- pasa algo? – preguntó viendo como Juvia le daba la espalda.

Lentamente, la maga de agua lo miró diciendo algo más – O..Okaeri (bienvenido a casa)

\- … -no había respondido, se quedó pensando en que decir, le pareció una escena rara el que ella dijese eso, pero no es que le molestara, extrañamente le pareció algo… tierno, y el mismo lo había dicho, era ahora su hogar, el de ambos - ta…tadaima (ya llegue) – terminó diciendo casi en un murmullo, sin mirarla directamente.

Juvia ahora tenía la prueba de que era su hogar… el de ella y el de él…

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;&amp;%%&amp;&amp;%&amp;&amp;&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Se despertó al sentir algunos ruidos cercanos, un olor agradable inundaba el ambiente. Los rayos del sol se colaban ya por la ventana y pudo ver claramente como Wendy y Charle preparaban, lo que suponía, era el desayuno. Sonrió… había revivido un recuerdo en sueños, un recuerdo agradable… uno que le daba la esperanza de que en un futuro, cuando encontrara a Gray, regresarían juntos a su hogar, y ella volvería a decirle "Okaeri…"

…..

**Estupido y sensual Mashima ̕****Ǒ_Ǒ**** como te atreves a hacerme esto, mi corazoncito gruviesco duele! Como te atreves a dejar 6 meses a juvia sola sin su Gray sama! (Estupido y sensual Gray… mas te vale que reacciones y que de alguna forma le conpenses esto a Juvia) Cof cof… en fin, esto salio sin pensarlo mucho, subiré pequeños recuerdos de Juvia… T_T juviiii….buuuu….**


End file.
